The Stuff of Heroes
Premise While Storm and Beast step in front of the Senate to try curbing the rampant anti-mutant crowd, the rest of the X-Men have to stop Juggernaut, who has been released by Mystique and is threatening to destroy a dam. Summary Troops are swarming over the remains of the Institute. Reporters are present and on the news there is general anti-mutant propaganda. Rogue and Logan are shopping in a convenience store for food. More troops come into the store and recognise Rogue. They get into a fight and Wolverine and Rogue end up getting away on Logan's motorcycle, but the troops are right on their tail. A congressional hearing on the "Mutant menace" is being held at The White House and Ororo and Hank show up to speak on behalf of the mutants. Elsewhere Juggernaut is "chased" off of a train by a security guard. Juggernaut tells him that he doesn't want to do it, but the guard doesn't listen, so he wrecks the train and marches off. The rest of the X-kids are hiding out in a cave. Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Iceman rig up a tiny handheld TV so that everyone can watch the hearings. Rogue and Logan come flying into the cave with the military right behind them. Logan wants to fight, but Cyclops stops him. He has Iceman ice up the cave entrance as they argue about what to do. Logan says that the military is now the enemy, they have to fight. Cyclops says that they're not and that the X-Men are supposed to be heroes. Wolverine finally says that if Cyclops wants to take charge, then they're on their own and he takes off. The X-Kids disable the choppers without hurting anyone and take off in the X-Jet. Elsewhere again, a News van is following the police cars as they chase after Juggernaut. They come across a pile of wrecked cars and watch as Juggernaut heads for this huge dam. Back at the hearing, news coverage of Juggernauts rampage is brought on. Juggernaut is shown wrecking a tank and the speaker says that the mutants are all monsters. Ororo and Hank argue that they're all not that way. The kids pick up coverage of the hearings on the jet and find out that Juggernaut is on the loose. Jean and Scott argue over whether or not they should get involved and Jean asks Scott what Xavier would want them to do. Meanwhile, Juggernaut continues the destruction, taking out parts of the dam and military choppers. The X-Men finally arrive at the dam and go head to head with Juggernaut. Spyke topples a huge generator while Juggernaut is on top and as he slides down the dam. Shadowcat jumps on top of him and phases him into the dam and leaves him partially trapped. Jean and Iceman temporarily fix the hole that Juggernaut put in the dam while Kurt ports in and out releasing the locks on Juggernaut's helmet. Juggernaut finally busts his way out of the dam wall. Cyclops takes off his visor and blasts him full force with his beams and knocks the helmet off of his head. When Juggernaut keeps coming, Cyclops blasts him full force without his visor. Cyclops continues to pour it on, but Juggernaut keeps coming. He finally makes it to Cyclops and grabs him by the head, blocking his eyes and cutting off the beam. As Juggernaut pulls back his fist getting ready to smash Cyclops's head, the all three of the boys rush him and try to help. Juggernaut swats them all off. Shadowcat and Rogue phase up behind him and Kitty boosts Rogue up onto his shoulders. Juggernaut loses hold of Cyclops and Nightcrawler ports him to safety as Rogue continues to absorb his powers. Finally, the two of them collapse. Juggernaut rises to his feet first and goes after the unconscious Rogue. Rogue gets up before he can reach her, and as he swings at her full force she bats his fist away. They go head to head, but Juggernaut can't touch Rogue. She lifts him up over her head and throws him from the top of the dam. In mid-flight, Iceman freezes him into a huge block of Ice. Then they lose track of him. Back at the hearings (where they've witnessed the whole X-Men vs Juggernaut fight) the speaker is shocked and asks "What did they do?". Ororo tells them that they've done what they were trained to do, to use their powers for good. On the dam, Rogue collapses. As Jean and Cyclops rush to help her she tells them that she just absorbed a huge part of Juggernaut's mind. She now knows where the Professor is. The X-Men find Xavier locked up in Juggernaut's holding tank. Wolverine shows up and tells Cyclops that he did a good job. Later, the President gives a speech saying that the X-Men have been cleared of all charges and that the real villain behind the Sentinel fiasco, Bolivar Trask, has been jailed. He says that everyone should be more open-minded about mutants and that from now on they should be free of any prosecution. Magneto and his crew are shown watching the speech on the television. Quotes TV Anchorman: ...Most mutants look like normal citizens. Rouge: Normal!? Look at me, I look fat! Do I look that fat to you? Logan: Shh! Pipe down, would ya? We're trying to keep a low profile. Rouge: Well, I am not buying these cupcakes. Jean: Spyke is trying to get his little T.V. working. Cyclops: So? Jean: Maybe they're showing the hearings... I want to see how Storm and Beast are doing. Cyclops: I'll tell you how they're doing. Terrible! The same thing is on every channel. Everybody has already made up their minds about us. Jean: Oh would you stop that? It's not like we expected this sort of reaction. And your sulking isn't helping. Cyclops: Wait, Jean... It's like we're supposed to be looking for the Professor and not hiding, you know? Jean: Scott, we'll find him. Cyclops: (exasperated) Why hasn't he made contact, with his telepathy? Jean: Scott, wherever Mystique hid him, I believe he's alright. Cyclops: (more relaxed) Thanks, Jean. I don't know what I would do without you. Kurt: (to Shadowcat, as she phases halfway through him to get a better view of the television.) Do you mind? You're invading my personal space! (Rogue and Wolverine get back to the cave) Cyclops: What is it? Rogue: Choppers... it shouldn't take them long to find us. (Choppers immediatly show up) Rogue: Correction... it didn't take them long to find us. Wolverine: Listen kid! Cyclops: No, we're the X-Men. We're not kids anymore. You trained us, and you know something, we're good. Very good. (Nightcrawler, along with Shadowcat, teleports into an attacking helicopter) Nightcrawler: Hi! I'm Nightcrawler, and this is Shadowcat. Shadowcat: 'And this is your weapons system. (Shadowcat phases through the controls, short-circuiting them.)'' '''Both: (waving) Bye! Train Driver: (to police officer, showing him Juggernaut in train) See, I told you. He jumped on at Roseburg and look at the size of him! Officer: All right step on out here big guy! Nice and easy. Juggernaut: (sighs) You do not want to do this. Officer: (takes his beating stick) Get out of there now and identify yourself! Juggernaut: (puts on helmet) Hm, you want to know who I am? (gets up and jumps through roof of train car) Juggernaut! (pushes them aside and walks off) Juggernaut: What are you trying to do? Embarrass me to death? Come on, give me your best shot! Cyclops: You know, that's just what I had in mind. (Uses first optic blast to remove Juggernaut's helmet, then a second blast to keep him at bay before ducking away from being punched.) Juggernaut: You think that fancy visor is going to stop me? Nothing stops me! I'M RAW POWER!!! Cyclops: Yeah? You want it raw tough guy? Then take it RAW! (Removes visor for maximum optic blast) (After the X-Men defeat the Juggernaut and save the dam) Senator: Er... wh-what did they just do? Storm: What they were trained to do: use their powers for good. President: (to the press) My fellow Americans - all my fellow Americans, human and mutant - I stand before you now to clear the X-Men of all wrongdoing in the giant Sentinel robot disaster. The real criminal suspect behind the Sentinel weapon has been arrested and charged. This has caught us all by surprise but isn't reason for any of us to judge people solely by their differences. To put it as simply as I can, we need to learn more. We need to be open-minded. And we need to give this mutant question more time. Notes * Juggernaut returns. * The White House makes its first on-screen appearance. * This episode is part four of the story arc. * Charles Xavier, Magneto and The Acolytes and the New Mutants make an appearance, but have no lines. * This episode marks to second time Juggernaut has been released by Mystique. Survival of the Fittest. * Mystique is mentioned, but does not appear. * Wolverine gets a new uniform in black with golden stripes on the shoulders. * Boom Boom is shown at the end, but doesn't come back until Self Possessed. * Pyro is the only member of The Acolytes not to appear at the end. * Cyclops removes his visor against Juggernaut, his unfiltered optic blasts have an extremely wide field and causes damage to the road some distance away, the dam they are standing on is completely unharmed. Trivial * Wolverine gets a new uniform with black and golden, it's based off Ultimate X-Men comics. * Several of the sound effects and grunts the female reporter does are the same as Natalya Simonova from 007 Goldeneye for the N64 Cast Main Cast * Kirby Morrow as Scott Summers * Venus Terzo as Jean Grey * Brad Swaile as Kurt Wagner * Maggie Blue O'Hara as Kitty Pryde * Scott McNeil as Logan * Meghan Black as Rogue * Neil Denis as Evan Daniels Recurring Cast * Ororo Munroe * Beast * Iceman Guest Cast * Juggernaut References }} Category:Season Three Category:Episode